Wedding Dress
by TheLostHope
Summary: Why couldn't it be him?


_Some say it's not over till it's over_

_But I guess it's really over now…_

_There's something I gotta say before I let you go.._

_Listen…_

He didn't know what was happening. One minute she was in his arms, talking to him, laughing with him, _falling in love with him, _in the next, she was in _his _arms, talking, smiling, kissing and now, here she was, in that beautiful alabaster dress. How did this happen so fast? Why wasn't he fast enough? But most importantly, why didn't he do anything?

_Can't believe what's going on_

_Gotta keep my cool, be calm_

_When I heard you when he was screaming out of control_

_All I could think about is "No, no, no he won't"_

When he found out Gray Fullbuster was going out, he wasn't anger, ho ho, no, he was damn wrathful! How could he! Gray out of all people knew he liked, no loved, Lucy! So why?! He just wanted pound his icy face to the nearest wall to show him how much it hurt, to have your love stolen from you right under your nose.

"Hey Lucy… I need to talk to you… privately…" Gray rudely interrupted. Natsu stopped mid-sentence and glared at the raven haired mage.

"Go away frost ass, I'm talking to Lucy." Natsu casually told him, waving his hand at him to go away. Natsu was surprised to find that Gray didn't leave but gripped onto Lucy's shoulder, staring right into her brown orbs.

"I. Need. To. Talk. To. You." Gray seethed. Lucy's eyes widened slightly by shock but quickly brushed his hands off him. Natsu smirked internally.

"Just tell me out here Gray, it's fine." Lucy replied back. Gray gulped before rubbing his hands together nervously. Gray never did that.

"L-L-Lucy… I-I've liked you a lot for a really long time now… and… and I was wondering… would you be my girlfriend?" Gray blushed under the heated glare of Natsu and Lucy's intense gaze. Lucy's pink lips opened up in shock and her eyes bulged. Natsu nearly laughed. He knew Lucy was going to say no, of course she would! She had him! She wouldn't need an icy stripper… or so he thought…

"R-Really Gray? You want me to be your girlfriend?" Lucy stuttered, unable to look at his dark navy blue eyes. Gray looked up at her, partly stunned, before shaking his head.

"Yah… I really do Lucy." He whispered. Natsu stared at Lucy. That wasn't the response he was expecting.

"Then…Then I would love to Gray." She whispered back, her cheeks blushing a bright pink. With only those few words, Natsu felt his whole world shatter in front of his eyes.

_Hurt the one I've cared for so long, long hell no_

_I know we're done and now it's none of my business but how_

_Can two be walking out from only weeks of going out_

When he saw that cute blush and that bashful face directed towards Gray, his heart only sunk lower. When they kissed, he swore his heart cried inside. It was even worse when she started spending less time with him, making only enough time to be with Gray. He was always first on her list, so what happened? What did he do wrong?

_Just makes me feel… that what we have was real_

_Could it be our it's too late_

_Oh, oh baby~_

What happened to the times he would spend at her house, all those missions, all those nights when he would cuddle up against her, basking in her glorious scent? How was he supposed to live without her being right next to her? Was that all nothing to her? Was all of that meant to be thrown out the window in just a single day?

_Baby~ Listen to your heart, won't let you down_

_Cuz you should be my lady~_

_Now that we are apart now we'll show how_

_Life carries on_

_I never felt so strong, life can lead us to a happiness just never ending_

_If we just know that we belong to each other…_

_Never worry, grow as we go_

He should be the one giving her the kisses, he should be the one that made her smile his should be the one hugging her, he should be the one making her smile, he should be the one making love to her right now, making her call out his name instead of his, making her moan those delicious sounds, the one that made her cry for _him and only him. _He stood out her window, curtains closed on the inside as he heard their love making. His lips wobbled, his eyes watered with unshed tears and he felt like sobbing right there right now, balancing on the window sill. Why… why couldn't it be him? Why couldn't he make her happy like Gray did? Why? Was he not enough? He could do anything! Anything… anything… Just to have her….

"_Gray!_" She moaned. Natsu let out a choked sob before falling back towards the ground. He stumbled his way around town, not bothering to acknowledge the shocked stares he was getting from towns folk. He did care who saw him. He didn't care if they saw his tears. He didn't care anymore. But now, here he was, seeing her in that sinfully beautiful white dress.

_See you in your wedding dress~_

_I can see you in your wedding dress_

_I see you walking down in your_

_Wedding dress~_

_I can see you in your wedding dress~_

_Oh yeah~_

He watched her radiate with happiness, that joy that was so visible on her face, the joy that wasn't caused by him. He saw her jumping with Levy, making the white dress sparkle under the sun. Her blonde hair was neatly tied in an elegant bun, stubborn strands of gold cradling her face. Her eyes shown such happiness, happiness that he would never be able to give her.

_I was never perfect no?_

_But I never let it go…_

_To apart I'm raging, throwing making you uncomfortable_

_But he did to you was unacceptable_

_You claimed everything was okay, that's impossible_

He remembered the time when she had fake smiles, when her eyes didn't shine anymore. It was just after her father died. Who did she think she could fool with that fake ass of a smile? It was nothing like her. Lucy was always brilliant inside out. Natsu always knew her best. Her problems, her likes, her emotions, her expressions. So beautiful and magnificent, just Lucy. So when Lucy told him everything was fine, he knew she was lying, cause he knew nothing was fine for her… Not just yet…

_Just know that I'm here for you_

_I'm clear for you from night to sun_

_Gotta be near you_

_The fell of you gives me a rush_

He remembered their first fight, how she came running to his home and lunging into his chest, sobbing into his chest. He remembered how he was ready to throw chairs and tables into the icy bastards face. Oh he remembered, but he had to stay calm, stay calm for Lucy. He remembered how he stopped her from the pain, from the tears, from heart break. The warmth of her body so close to his, he loved it. It sent tingles down his spine to be able to hold her this close and feel her this way, he wished it would last forever, just with her in his arms. He loved her. But he was never able to have her.

_See you in your wedding dress~_

_I can see you in your wedding dress_

_I see you walking down in your_

_Wedding dress~_

_I can see you in your wedding dress~_

_Oh yeah~_

He watched as Makorov grew so that he was about Lucy's height, and took her arm with his as he led her down the red aisle. People stood and clapped, some even cried. But Natsu just stood and watched Lucy's every step, as she was lead to the arms of another man. The white lacy veil covered her face, but it wasn't able to cover the glowing happiness that shone through her entire body. She was in love, but not in love with him.

_Baby cause you won't regret_

_Come along just take my hand_

_Let's start this journey living…_

_LIFE'S SO BEAUTIFUL!_

He remembered the time when he was about to confess to her, to show her his true feelings. He was going to ask her to dump Gray, go out with him. It was a wonderful plan at first. It was a clear day, perfect for fishing, so he took her to the lake, and they just started talking. Talking about random funny things like they always did. Talking like how they would normally talk, just Natsu and Lucy, and that's when he realized it. The happiness in her eyes, her small smile, that wonderful expression on her face, they were all caused by Gray, not him. He realized, even after this, they were always going to stay as Natsu and Lucy. Never more, never less. His high hopes crushed under the realization. Lucy noticed the change in emotion like she always did.

"Is everything alright Natsu?" she asked worried. Natsu only shook his head and gave a wide grin.

"Of course Lucy! What's wrong with you! You're so weird!" he cackled. Lucy huffed before giving an annoyed pout. Natsu laughed at her silly expression. It wasn't long before she joined in. If only she saw past that cheery smile and looked at the blood that was leaking from his heart.

_This happy home that we spread love and see it goes deeper_

_So deep from my heart…_

_Who-oh-oh-oh-oh…_

_I never felt so strong, life can lead us to a happiness just never ending_

_If we just know that we belong to each other…_

_Never worry, grow as we go_

He watched as Gray removed the veil from Lucy's face, fully exposing the goddess's beauty. When she smiled, her eyes slightly crinkled at the edges and her grin reached her eyes. She was truly happy, truly happy… with Gray. As the priest started saying the prayers, he noticed the expression on her face. It was so similar to the one she wore during their battle against the dark mage. He was a strong fellow, very powerful too. They were losing greatly; even Erza had trouble getting back up, but Lucy stood proud and tall, showing so much courage, so much power, and so much love. This is what made Natsu strong, Lucy's love, Lucy's kindness, all Lucy. If only he could just have her forever in his arms, forever in their own world together, without sadness and regret. If only…

_See you in your wedding dress~_

_I can see you in your wedding dress_

_Never let go~_

He bought her a ring. He knew it was stupid, he shouldn't have, but he still bought it. It was a copper dragon that encased itself around a gorgeous yellow lotus, the tail protectively surrounding it. And right in the center of the flower, shining proudly, was a diamond. It reminded him so much of them, him as the dragon, Lucy as the flower, the flower that was shining so brightly that even her hidden beauty glowed from the center. He even brought the ring, the beautiful ring meant to be slipped onto the most beautiful girl ever. The ring weighed down in the pocket of his black party pants, the pressure unbearable. He stuck his hand in his pocket and started feeling the in grated details of the dragon and lotus. How beautiful they would have been together…. He stared at the ring as Gray started saying his vows. How much he wished things turned out differently, how he wished he was the one up there, ready to marry Lucy instead of being down here watching her get sent off to another man. Oh how much he wished…

"I do." Gray whispered against her ear.

"I do." Lucy choked out, tears of happiness forming in her eyes. The priest smiled.

"You may now kiss the bride."

_I see you walking down in your_

_Never let go~_

_I can see you in your wedding dress~_

_Wedding dress~_

_Oh yeah~_

The ring made a small clatter as it slightly bounced on the cold marble, a pretty clink echoing in Natsu's ears. Silent tears cascaded down his tan cheeks as he watch the only love of his life kiss the man of her life. People around him cheered, they clapped, the cried. Natsu lifted his left hand to his heart, knowing that it would never be complete again, not without Lucy. If only he had been more honest, more faster, he could have been up there, grinning like a maniac, kissing Lucy. He clutched his shirt and bit his bottom lip to prevent the strangled cry that was threatening to slip from his mouth. More tears ran down his face. If only he could have her… to hold her… to kiss her… to love her… forever…

_I can see you in your wedding dress~ _

_Oh oh…. Yeah~_

"Good bye Lucy… I love you."

**I am somehow disappointed in this…. Oh well, I hope you enjoyed this depressing one-shot. I'm close to finishing WILCABF newest chapter but it still might take awhile, for now I just hope you enjoyed this… This song was inspired by Taeyang's song Wedding Dress. Leave a review will ya? **

**~TheLostHope**


End file.
